Chocolate entre el carbón
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Es una pequeña historia que se sitúa en el día de pascua, meses después de que Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellak ganaran los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La fiesta del Chocolate entre el carbón es organizada por el capitolio, y todo el distrito la celebrará. Este fic participa en el reto temático "Pascua" del foro "Un mundo de retos"


**Chocolate entre el carbón**

_**Un FanFiction de los Juegos del Hambre**_

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartir les la historia que inventé._

En efecto, uno de los días que más disfruté después de mi coronación como vencedora de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre fue "El día de los paquetes" pero tampoco me sentí nada mal cuando el distrito financió "La fiesta de pascua". Una celebración que casi todas las personas del distrito olvidamos, ya que con los pocos recursos que tenemos no nos parecía nada atractivo celebrar una fiesta de carácter no obligatorio en la que un conejo saltarín regalaba huevos a todos los niños.

Pero ese año estaba siendo diferente, y todo gracias a Peeta y yo. Agentes de la paz habían cambiado su obligatorio y firme uniforme militar por uno que en lugar de tener un casco blanco reforzado por uno que tenia una alegre diadema con orejas de conejo, así que el día anterior se pudo ver conejos ceñudos escondiendo huevos y decorando la plaza para la celebración del día siguiente.

Ese día me desperté mas tarde de lo habitual, como vencedora no necesito trabajar pero quedarme atrapada en un mundo donde lobos salvajes con los ojos de quienes han sido asesinados no es mi pasatiempo favorito. Cuando salgo de mi cuarto al pasillo, veo a mi hermana Prim arreglándose frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, pues tiene un dulce vestido blanco como la nieve que le llega hasta las rodillas y una diadema similar a las de los agentes de la paz pero más esponjosa. Espero que ella disfrute mucho de este día: no teníamos ni siquiera una mención al día desde que mi padre murio y el era quien nos contaba las historias de un alegre conejo esponjoso que regala huevos de dulce a los niños buenos. La fiesta comenzará hasta las 12 del mediodia y todo el distrito esta invitado, mas no es obligatorio; al ser una fiesta del distrito se suspende el colegio y el trabajo de la mineria, por lo que Gale podrá acompañar a su familia. Me visto con un vestido similar al de Prim (solo que este es más escotado y su pelaje recuerda perfectamente al de un conejo). Mi madre viste diferente, ella no es un conejo humano... Pero Prim parece ser feliz vistiendo así y si ella es feliz yo también lo seré.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, la mayoría del distrito ya ha llegado, y se esta formando casi como el día de la cosecha, con la diferencia de que los niños están con sus familias y dos de ellos no serán lanzados a la muerte. Piden que los tributos que lograron esto pasen a presentar el juego "**Chocolate entre el carbón" **el cual (por lo que he leído en alguna revista que me dio Effie, cambia de acuerdo al distrito. En el 11 es "chocolate entre las espigas" y en el 4 "chocolate entre el mar" y nombres asi). No podría nunca hacer esto, pero Peeta es perfecto para ello, así que lo veo subir a la improvisada tarima que han construido y tomar el micrófono:

–**¡Buenas tardes distrito 12!- **es un acontecimiento que se mandará filmado al capitolio, pero no sera transmitido, por eso Peeta debe mantener las formalidades. Además es como prepararnos para la gira de la victoria: siento terror al pensar en ella.

–**¡Vamos a jugar a un sencillo juego llamado " Chocolate entre el carbón" todos los niños de 3 a 12 años podran participar! Solo deberan entrar a "La dulce mina"- **dice mientras señala a una replica casi exacta de una mina de carbón como en la que murió mi padre; cualquiera que haya entrado en una sabrá que no tienen _nada _de dulce. **–y recolectar la mayor cantidad de huevos de pascua como les sea posible... ¡Que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!- **grita y puedo ver la amargura con la que lo dice... La misma frase que lo mando a los juegos del hambre.

Las puertas de la mina se han abierto y los niños y niñas han entrado a ella: las pantallas que en su momento proyectaron la manera en que Peeta y yo nos besábamos en este momento transmiten niños corriendo, con pequeñas canastas de madera cada vez más llenas de dulces huevos de chocolate. Algunos no resisten y se los comen _ahi_ mismo: no los culpo, yo estaría igual.

Hay conejos como los su cazabmos Gale y yo en el bosque, blancos de pies a cabeza con toques artificiales, como orejas azules en uno y colas rosadas en otro: pascua del capitolio. Justo cuando empiezo a pensar que están mutados y en cualquier momento podrían atacar a los niños, Haymitch me susurra que solo los tiñen con el mismo tinte con que Flavius se pinta el pelo. Por lo visto en el capitolio hasta las mascotas tienen mejor aspecto que yo, y seguro que también el estomago mas lleno que muchos niños que persiguen chocolate.

–**Aveces seria bueno volver a ser como un niño ¿no crees?- **me susurra Peeta al oído sacándole de mis pensamientos. Ha bajado de la tarima y me rosa la mejilla con su mano **–Tener esa misma inocencia y bondad de una persona... Que no conoce el mal, no sabe lo que es el dolor o el sufrimiento, que se siente feliz soñando en un mundo de nubes de algodón de azúcar y cree que puede ser verdadero...- **dice Peeta y se aleja, para ver mejor las pantallas. Es cierto, no soy la misma niñita que cantaba "el árbol del ahorcado" de la mano de su padre, ni la que usó el vestido rojo en su primer día de clases. Eso es lo que hace la vida: te hace madurar, crecer y sufrir... Pero tal vez para bien.

Los niños comienzan a salir con los brazos cargados de huevos y caramelos de todos los colores y sabores, y corren a dejarlos en los regazos de sus padres, que tambien esperaban con anhelo este día para poder probar uno de estos manjares. Los agentes de la paz se acercan para contar la cantidad de dulces que ha obtenido cada niño... Mas muchos se alejan con temor de que les quiten lo poco que tengan y con aun más miedo cuando los empiezan a marcar como cuando te registras en los juegos. Es insoportable _«¿¡como pueden hacerle eso a niños!?» _es mi primer pensamiento antes de correr a detener a un agente de la paz que intenta pinchar a un pequeño de cuatro años.

–**¡Que están haciendo! - **exijo saber mientras lo tomo del brazo.

– **Es parte del protocolo- **me dice mientras me hace soltarlo **–El protocolo de la fiesta de pascua- **agrega. No están usando un tono sádico y cruel, como cuando hacen cumplir una condena; sino un tono que delata lo aburrido que ésta. Permanezco callada en un rincón pregjntandome para que servirá... Hasta que Peeta regresa al escenario.

–**¡El distrito 12 agradece con su mayor sinceridad al capitolio por hacer todo esto posible!- **dice mientras esboza su mejor sonrisa para las cámaras **–y a continuación, y para concluir... ¡La comida del día de pascua!- **los agentes han empezado a repartir platillos repletos de comida como la que comí en el capitolio, deliciosos pollos asados cubiertos por salsa agridulce... Ahora son los padres los que babean por su platillo. 

Si fuera más sacrificada (mucho más sacrificada de lo que soy), tal vez aceptaría pasar por todo lo que pasé para ver las sonrisas de las personas que comen en la plaza. La alegría que demuestran los padres que disfrutan de la comida, los niños que saborean sus dulces. Hay un pequeñin de tres años, que da lambiditas a su conejo de pascua de chocolate, y me siento segura que éste niño merece mucha mas admiración que yo: su sonrisa, su ternura, su inocencia. Se que nunca tendré hijos, pero entiendo lo que me ha dicho Peeta: éste pequeñin ni siquiera debe saber porque esta comiendo chocolate, que dos personas fingieron amor para sobrevivir, por culpa de un gobierno tiránico que hace que año con año 24 jovenes se maten entre ellos. No sabe nada. No conoce la maldad, el sufrimiento, la crueldad.

Desearia ser como él.

Y no hay nada que me lo impida. Todo lo que hemos vivido forma parte de quienes somos, lo que hemos sido, lo que seremos; no me importa si soy _"la chica en llamas" _o _"la instigadora de una rebelión" _ puedo ser quien yo quiera cuando lo quiera. En ese momento me acerco a Peeta y le planto un beso en la mejilla. El está confundido por mi acto, pero es una pequeña forma de agradecerle lo que me ha enseñado hoy... Aunque él no sepa ni que fue.

**E**ste fue mi _**One-shot **_ de Los juegos del hambre en pascua. La idea surgió (les repito) del foro "Un mundo de retos" pero me divertí mucho haciéndola; **Espero que te haya gustado, **si fue así ¡ya sabes donde dejar tu review! ;)


End file.
